


Misunderstandings

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, celebration party, minor kol, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote for the Klaroline valentines day 2015 that I decided to share on here! I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Caroline sighed as she hung up the phone and began to get ready; apparently being exhausted from work and having a million work assignments that she needed to hand in on Monday morning was not a good enough excuse for Caroline to miss another one of Rebekahs’ famous parties, this one just in time for Valentines’ day. It wasn’t that she intentionally missed Rebekahs parties, it’s just she was always swamped by work. More so recently as a result of the stalker that she couldn’t get off her mind, causing a distinct lack of work emitting from Caroline.

Matt had called her paranoid when she had told him about the man who she had run into three times in the one week, but after the fourth time Caroline was sure. This guy had to be following her, there was no other explanation. The worst part was that he acted as if she was the one following him everywhere, accusing her of going to her favourite sushi train just to watch him eat, like she knew he would be there. Caroline had just wanted to each her sushi in peace, not have to deal with some stupid attractive English guy. 

Caroline rushed down the stairs of her apartment building, cursing Rebekah when she almost fell down the stairs as her heels caught the edge of her floor length red dress. She tried to hail a taxi from the side of the street but unsurprisingly did not find it easy being Valentine’s Day and a Saturday night. Caroline smiled, thinking she’d finally succeeded when one pulled up to the sidewalk only to see a man rush towards it.

“That’s mine!” she called out, running as quickly as someone possibly could while wearing five inch heels.

The man turned slightly, a look of surprise when he saw who she was, which is quickly followed by a smirk, “Sure it is stalker,” waving as he stepped into the car, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

Caroline stops and sputters, “You…you.. are..the.. stalker!”

Her mood sours as he drives off with her taxi, causing her to have to wait another ten minutes. She wondered how on Earth she kept running into a guy that she had literally never seen before this week. If he wasn’t stalking her, which she had to concede as a possibility considering he stole her taxi and left her on the side of the street, then Caroline had to chalk it up to a crazy coincidence.

~

Arriving at Rebekahs door, she knocked and the door was almost immediately opened by a familiar blonde.

“You!” Caroline exclaimed.

“See, when I told you that I’d see you around, I didn’t mean straight away. You have to admit following me to my sisters Valentines party is a bit much sweetheart,” he replied sarcastically. 

“Your sister? You are Rebekahs brother?” Caroline asked, pushing past him to go inside whilst looking around for Rebekah, Stefan or even Kol. 

Caroline heard a “You know Rebekah?” before she was unable to hear anything as the girl is question squealed in her ear, crushing her into a hug.

“Ahhh you are finally here! And I see you met my brother Klaus,” Rebekah spoke excitedly. 

“Yeah you could say we’ve had a few run ins with each other,” Caroline joked giving Klaus a pointed stare, hoping that her don’t say anything look came across perfectly.

“The lovely Caroline and I have actually met a few times before although we hadn’t yet got to the exchanging of names point,” Klaus joked while Caroline shifted uncomfortably. 

“Oh that’s so funny! You know last year Matt and I tried to set you up on a blind date for Valentines, but because you are so alike that you both decided to ditch,” Rebekah laughed distractedly before looking around the room, “I have to find Matt and tell him that you guys have already met, I mean I know you live close to each other but this is just too funny.” 

Caroline turned to Klaus after Rebekah walked away, “So you are the elusive brother who needs to get out more?”

“And you are the high-strung friend who devotes all of her time to work?,” he answered, “Have I mentioned you look stunning tonight?”

“What?” Caroline laughed, “Do you mean before you stole my taxi or in the minute or so we’ve been talking? Don’t think that trick will work on me, I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”

“You are getting more and more interesting by the minute. You know love, the taxi stealing was nothing personal. Rebekah would have had my head on the chopping block If I was any later than I already was,” Klaus countered, backtracking quickly when he saw her eyebrows raised, “Not that she wouldn’t have reacted the same with you.” 

Not knowing how to continue he asked coyly, “How about I get you a drink?”

“I’d like that,” she answered smiling.

~

Rebekah watched Caroline and Klaus chat and laugh with each other throughout the night, essentially ignoring everyone else in the process by staying in the same corner.

She nudged Matt, “See I told you they would be good together.”

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “And I told you to stop meddling in our friends’ love life.”

She gave him a conspiratorial smile before shouting, “Okay everyone I’m starting the countdown for the Valentines kiss.”

“That’s not how it works sister,” Kol shouted back from the other side of the room. 

“My party my rules!,” she replied, “10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Kiss!”

~

After hearing Rebekah announce a valentine’s kiss, Klaus winked at Caroline, “How about it love?”

She grinned before leaning in and kissing him, only breaking apart when they heard cheering coming from other guests at the party.

Blushing she pulled away however Klaus suddenly leaned in and whispered, “My place?”

Caroline looked him in the eyes before nodding, and as quickly as the exchange was, the two were, out the door, in the process completely missing the smirking Rebekah on the other side of the room.


End file.
